


Shooting Blanks

by Jrade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (although I'd spell it "Humour" but hey), Accidental 14k words, Awkwardness, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Just a lot of lesbian stuff okay?, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Like a couple thousand words of smut and the rest is awkwardness and getting ready and first date, NSFW, Not like...super explicit? I dunno, Object Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with lesbians! And a rocket. A literal love rocket you're welcome, Vaginal Fingering, fluff and humour and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/pseuds/Jrade
Summary: Pharah and Mercy have been friends for years - they both travel the globe and tend to show up at disaster sites. They swap smiles and hugs and stories, letters and gifts and they spendhourson the phone together. They're also pretty much hopelessly in love with each other, but each a little too afraid to admit to it, even to themselves.Today, though, that gets sparked into motion. Fareeha gives a gift that confesses some of her feelings, and Angela delightedly accepts. When it comes time for the actualdate, however - and in the middle of a warzone, no less - each of them is back to being pretty awkward once more.It works out, though. After all, who's better at making you feel comfortable than a long-time friend? Well, maybe a person who you can be naked around - but why not combine the two?





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [budgiebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/gifts).



> Notes/warnings: Yes, there's sex, and it's gone into in some detail. It's not exactly a porn script or anything, but I'd say it's decently explicit - I don't really know what metric to use, sorry (first smut uploaded here, heh), but just keep it in mind I guess. Also, if you have any squicks around unusual object penetration, that is depicted as a joy of Mercy's in this and it is shown on-screen as well, so, keep that in mind.
> 
> This ties in to [Chapter 10 of my story "Both Sides Now"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11077395/chapters/26151858), for those who are interested - this is, canonically for that story, what resulted in the aftermath. In fact, the first two thousand words (ish) are ripped right out of BSN. For those finding out about that story for the first time here, it's currently mostly focused around Tracer but the plot will shift - Pharmercy is definitely an important ship in it overall, but they haven't had much screentime yet, but you can keep that in mind and I'm always happy for comments or what have you :)  
> You don't need to read BSN for this to make sense. It should be nicely self-contained, but should also add some more depth to the larger story if you like.
> 
> This is dedicated to budgiebum! A wonderful person who wondered about what happened in that chapter, and since I hadn't written it out for the story, I wrote it out here instead! Anyway, they're great, and this is here because of them - so if you liked it, make sure you say thanks to them too! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha has something to confess to Angela. Angie takes it well, and reciprocates - a date is planned. Everything's beautiful.  
> ...up until they're sitting in front of their mirrors and psyching themselves up for their upcoming date. Or maybe psyching themselves _out_ would be the better term, hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This used to only be one long chunk, but it was a little too long - I took some advice from clever folks and split it into two chapters to make it a little easier to process! Don't think that affects much, except for the comments: reasonably sure they'll stay attached to the first chapter even though they were probably written after the end of the whole thing, heh.

The sun was shining down on the mud that the impromptu aid station had been set up on, and the doctor stepped swiftly over toward one of the stations. She took a stack of documents on a clipboard and began to walk, flipping through them as she went and checking. _What to do today, what now, what first…_

A wash of heat and a rush of wind ruffled her jacket and pulled her eyes away from the clipboard, toward a woman who descended gently from the sky in shining blue armour. The wings folded in as Pharah touched the ground - but that wasn’t the name Angela referred to her by.

“Fareeha!” Mercy half-shouted in delight, holding her arms wide to offer her friend a hug. It was only a little awkward with them each in armour - though Mercy’s was hidden beneath her jacket, it was no less unyielding. A little bit clanky. A bit of blood rose to her cheeks at the awkwardness of the hug. _Why does this always need to happen these days? It wasn’t always awkward like this._

They ran into each other occasionally - aid and security were often required at similar times in similar places - and when they didn’t have the ability to meet in person they swapped letters or messages, called back and forth, sent little trinkets or gifts or chocolates. Nothing as good as in the good doctor’s homeland, of course, but alas - such was the price of perfection.

“Angela,” Pharah grinned, her voice as warm as her smile. Her dark eyes flicked momentarily around, as if concerned, and she raised an eyebrow just a hint. “Could we speak somewhere a little more private?”

“Of course,” Angela nodded, brow furrowing slightly. “Here, um - come this way, there’s an empty tent just over…” she trailed off in her focus, simply leading the way. Her feet seemed as if they floated across the top of the mud, but Pharah’s sank heavily. There was no hesitation as she stepped, though - mud would not hold her back. Nothing would.

Except, now, she was feeling admittedly less adamant than she had before landing. Coming in, it seemed like such a good plan. The ground always seems more solid from altitude. Down here? It could be a little rocky.

“Is something the matter?” Angela inquired as they went. “Have you been injured, or-”

“No, no,” Pharah responded, pulling her helmet off with a brief laugh. “Nothing like that, don’t worry. I just have a bit of a gift for you, actually. Something I hope you’ll like.”

The doctor flashed a smile over her shoulder, a stray wisp of blonde hair flashing in the sunlight. Pharah wasn’t sure how she hadn’t noticed anything before. “I look forward to it!”

The tent was quite nearby, and it gave Fareeha ‘Pharah’ Amari just enough time to work her slight anxiety into a nice proper knot, deep in her gut. She wasn’t sure if Angela would even _remember_ confessing this, never mind be comfortable with the exchange that might follow, but Fareeha knew that she needed to _know_. If worst came to worst, she could pass it all off as a joke.

Probably. Hopefully.

As long as her laugh didn’t betray her by getting all squeaky like it did when she was nervous.

They made it to the tent and Angela held the flap back, dropping it when her friend stepped inside. It was semi-private, at least - nobody would bother them, and the tent was empty. She stood with a smile, hands clasped and hanging loosely in front of her.

For a moment, they just stood like that - Angela watching Fareeha, and Fareeha looking nervously at the far wall of the tent.

“So?” Angela prompted with a light laugh. It was so uncommon to see the soldier uncertain - or anything other than determined and stoic. Sarcastic, perhaps, sometimes. “What’s this gift?”

Pharah chuckled, shaking her head. Her helmet was tucked under one arm and she popped a rocket out of her wrist-launcher, seemingly idly, and started to fidget with it. “Oh, I- well, it’s a bit of a story, I guess. Do you remember when Helix was called out to help deal with that flooding near Ehrlinstadt? There was fear of civil unrest due to the strains on-”

“I remember,” Angela hummed, gently interrupting the explanation. She loved her friend, but Fareeha did have a tendency to get caught on technical details sometimes and needed to be given a little nudge. “I was there as well, setting up an aid station - and Reinhardt came out to help with the sandbags.” Angela started to laugh lightly, raising a hand to cover her mouth. “Do you- do you remember when he lifted that tree off of the jeep? All those soldiers - so shocked!”

She laughed brightly and Fareeha joined in, chuckling deep in her chest. It helped to dissuade her worries a little, sharing in laughter and stories.

Although that _was_ what had started this whole mess to begin with…

 

\---

 

The three of them together, friends all - despite the occasional differences in opinion - had met up for food and drinks. After three days straight of work with no real food except for some emergency rations, as well, so there were high spirits and loose lips to begin with. On the second day, people were grumpy, but the third? With the prospect of rest ahead of them, too - they were walking on air, all of them. Or floating on it light-headed, either way.

The three, though, had found their way to a bar - one Reinhardt recommended, which was always high praise. Drinking was a common activity between himself and Pharah, had been for a long time, and this night the kind doctor followed them along. She did her country and lineage proud that night, keeping pace one for one as they swapped tales, jokes, and rounds throughout the night.

It was toward the end of these revelries that the story hat - for that was what they called the trodden and soggy felt cap they tossed around the triangle - came to her. Donning it with a grin, its little matted feather sticking askew, she cleared her throat and nodded.

“Ah, _ja_ , hmm, let’s see…” she’d paused for a moment, eyes drifting off in thought, and started to lean a little to one side.

“Hah, look!” Pharah had nudged Reinhardt. “The good doctor’s about to check out on us - I knew I’d win. As always!”

Mercy had grinned, surprisingly devilishly, and laughed. “Oh nonsense, Fareehee- Fahara- Fari.” She’d hiccuped. “I’ll do nothing of the sort. I was simply deciding on a story to tell, and I’m afraid…” she sighed and shrugged weakly, “I seem to have run out.”

“Oh really?” Fareeha had giggled uncharacteristically, raising an eyebrow high. “A doctor for how many years, and you don’t have even _one_ good emergency room tale left?”

She hadn’t expected the furious blush that overtook Angela’s usually porcelain features, but she _had_ quite enjoyed the reaction. “Oh she has!” she’d elbowed the huge soldier next to her, currently out of his armour (thankfully for the table they sat at, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to fit). “She’s got one, look!”

Dr. Zeigler had cleared her throat as they goaded her on, eyes pulling hard off to the side as she tried to suppress a smile, but good work, success, and the host of empty steins next to her had put her in a substantially different state of mind than normal. Risks seemed lesser that night than they normally did, and rewards inflated - the powers of ethanol in the human nervous system.

“ _Sehr gut_ , alright then!” she announced, slapping her palm down on the table before affixing them each with a gaze and an almost accusatory finger, and that same devilish grin. “But you both asked for it…”

They laughed and egged her on further, and it was then that the fair doctor proceeded to admit - slowly, mind you - to a bit of a strange personal fascination. Being in aid tents and hospitals in a variety of countries, she had many times run up against a common phenomenon for people in her line of work: the various foreign objects that people introduced to their own bodies.

From lightbulbs to dolls, hand tools to utensils, it seemed like there was nothing that someone, somewhere, hadn’t looked at and dreamed of penetrating themselves with - and when, inevitably, the item became lodged, the person in whom it _was_ lodged would find themselves nervous, and in an emergency room. Apparently x-rays of such encounters were commonly passed around between staff members with giggles or awe, or both, when there were quiet moments in the long shifts.

“Maintaining strict patient confidentiality, of course,” Angela had assured. “I never knew who any of these people were, simply what they had done.” Reinhardt and Pharah had each laughed, as had she - after a while and a certain number of drinks, everything becomes funny.

Mercy had continued on then to confess that she’d developed somewhat of a fascination with the concept. She’d started to search out more scans, more stories of the like - books had even been published on the phenomenon and she sought them out ravenously. At first, she’d just chalked it up to a healthy desire for research, but after a while…

“After a while,” she’d giggled with a lopsided shrug. “I recognized it as an entirely different - but no less healthy - urge. I was alone in my apartment, scooping out a bowl of ice cream and then, well…” her head had dropped to look at her hand as she mimed doling out ice cream and she’d giggled again. Pharah hadn’t really noticed the sound before, but she’d found that she loved it. “The scoop’s handle just seemed so perfect for the purpose!”

Reinhardt had roared, covering his ears in mock offence, while both Fareeha and Angela had laughed - at first, just generally, and then pointing at the massive man’s furious blush. “Angela, my Angela!” he’d called, looking shocked across the table at her. “ _Mein gott_ but you seem so pure!”

She’d only giggled again and laid a hand on his huge forearm. “Oh, I _am_ , Reinhardt! I just… like putting odd things inside me!” The words had trailed into a high laugh as he’d turned away, blushing again and swearing in German. Some of the words, Pharah hadn’t even known.

 

\---

 

“Fareeha?” Angela reached out and laid a hand gently on the other woman’s armour. She hadn’t spoken in a minute or two, since they’d entered the tent. “Are you alright?”

She shook herself from her memories, dark eyes flitting around briefly before settling on Angela’s face, and she smiled. That had been the start of it, over a year ago - a night Fareeha Amari had woken from with an entirely different picture of her friend in her head. A picture which refused to budge. Now when she heard that laugh, felt those arms wrapped around her - it was so different. Still good. Still most certainly good.

“Of course,” she laughed slightly, shaking her head. “Just thinking about that night - do you… remember it much?”

Angela cleared her throat, blushing a little as she dropped her eyes. “Oh, you know… bits and pieces.”

Truth be told, she remembered it all - in perfect clarity. Fareeha’s laughs and grin, the way her eyes had shone in the dim lights of the bar. The competitive but supportive way she did everything, even just drinking - urging on, but never past the point of no return, never to the point of harm. She remembered the openly amused shock in the woman’s dark eyes, on her face, during one story in particular. One that she wasn’t certain she really should’ve told, but…

Fareeha hummed a laugh. “Ah, well, I... I remember it fairly clearly, I think.” Her eyes, often inscrutable in their depths, met Angela’s. There was a hint of a smirk on her lips. “Then earlier today, I was out at the practice range and…” she held up the rocket in her hand and dropped her gaze to it. “This little fellow failed to explode. Out of curiousity, I disassembled it and removed the faulty detonator and then…”

Angela’s eyes had slowly widened as Fareeha spoke, and she reached out slowly to take the offered rocket in hand, turning it over. The other woman’s smirk grew into a grin as she saw the clear interest in the doctor’s eyes. Sometimes, the eye of fate smiled upon you, and Fareeha could definitely feel Hemsut’s warmth today.

The rocket - or rather, casing, as it now was with all of the propellant and explosive and everything removed - really wasn’t very large. A little thicker than a cigar, perhaps - easily encircled by a forefinger and thumb, with room to spare. Smooth, and rounded at the front, tapering at the rear to four small fins. It looked quite like a rocket, alright. In her life, Dr. Zeigler had never held one - and the knowledge that this one had not only started inert, but since been rendered as much even moreso, was immensely comforting. Even a little exciting, and a slight thrill ran down her back.

“I just-” Pharah shrugged awkwardly in her armour, the shoulder plate clanking a bit as she did. “I wasn’t sure you’d actually want to use it. Just thought it might harken back to that day and the good times we had.” She steeled herself. “I… I think about it often… _friend.”_

Angela’s eyes whipped up from the metal canister to the face before her. There had been something different about that word, some meaning behind it that wasn’t always there despite how many times it had been said, “friend” - and there it was too behind Fareeha’s dark eyes. She could see it there, as plain as the nose or the tattoo on the woman’s beautiful face.

“I-” the doctor began, swallowing heavily, dry-mouthed as she closed her hand around the canister. “ _Danke,_ it- I really appreciate you thinking of me. It’s good to know my stories haven’t gone forgotten, ha!”

Fareeha’s dark lips quirked, just barely, at one corner. _Oh? Hemsut smiles on us all._ The way she was speaking, the way she was fidgeting - it was oddly thrilling. It all was.

“One question, Angie, if you don’t mind…” the woman dropped her eyes, taking a step closer, and when she raised them again they were eager and practically burning as she stopped trying to hide what had taken her more than a year to understand. “Can I watch?”

Angela squeaked in a breath and held it, pink rising to her cheeks at how close Fareeha was. Or, as she’d thought of her since that night in Ehrlinstadt, Fari. She didn’t need to think for long at all.  Holding her breath, and with the gift clutched now to her chest, Doctor Angela Zeigler nodded once swiftly and then giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.

Fareeha’s grin was equal parts excited and triumphant. She’d been waiting, wanting, to hear that giggle again.

Unfortunately for them both, the camp outside was still quite active.

An alarm sounded and Mercy almost flinched, blushing lightly. “Oh _scheisse,_ it-” she sighed, fixing Pharah with an apologetic smile. “I- I must go, that will be my song playing, but-” she stepped closer, swallowing heavily. “Perhaps… would you like to share a meal tonight? We can talk more.”

“I’d like that,” Fareeha admitted swiftly. “I’d like that a lot. Eight o’clock? We should be all done with manoeuvres by then.”

“ _Ja,_ yes, that sounds perfect,” Angela laughed lightly, her wings ruffling against the jacket she wore. “I will have something prepared - meet me at my tent? I’ll take myself off of the call lists for the night.” Her eyes widened a little. “Evening! For the evening, I didn’t mean to presume - I-” she laughed nervously, tipping her head toward the tent flap. “I really must be going now, I- eight o’clock, yes. _Auf wiedersehen,_ Fari!”

Fareeha stood and watched as Angela nodded and bowed and laughed her way out of the tent. She held her breath until the doctor was gone, for fear that it would come out in one of those squeaky traitor-laughs.

Truth be told, Fareeha was still quite terrified. Being a specialist with Helix Security International didn’t exactly permit for the most stable outside lifestyle. She was rarely in the same place for even a matter of months - sometimes stays didn’t even last a few weeks. Her team were fairly consistent, although even they rotated in and out on occasion, and of course there was a tendency to run into similar people on some occasion.

The fact still stood that Fareeha Amari hadn’t been on an actual _date_ in…

...she couldn’t remember how long it had been. Years, at least. She’d gone down to the bars on leave, sure, but that wasn’t the same thing - even if some of those arrangements had lasted for a few weeks or even months.

When she’d been in the military, too, and had somewhat more stable stationing, she’d dated some. It wasn’t as if it was an alien concept to her or anything like that.

With all that in mind, she couldn’t quite tell why she felt so light-headed.

About the most stable relationship of any sort she _had_ had over the past half-dozen years or so, was in fact the one she shared with Zeigler. Sure, it wasn’t romantic - or at least, hadn’t been up until possibly now - but they ran into each other with decent frequency and when they were parted they would spend sometimes hours on the phone laughing and catching up. Some days it had been the only good thing happening; some little message from Angela or a gift.

Yes, it had changed on that night in Ehrlinstadt. At least, it had changed for _her_. Fareeha found herself wondering momentarily about her friend. About when the doctor had started to see her differently.

It made her gut get all tense again.

“Okay, Pharah,” she sighed to herself. “Go on. You can do this. You passed the Raptora test, and you can pass the…” she turned and leaned against the wall with her forehead. “Well, either way,” she muttered darkly, “it’s too late to go back now…”

 

\---

 

Seven twenty-five. Fareeha stood in front of a mirror with a look of petrified horror as she did her makeup. She hadn’t considered how long it had been since she’d even done _that_ \- and how little she had in the way of supply. Zao had been gracious enough to lend her some, albeit with a raised eyebrow, but Pharah answered no questions on the matter.

...largely because she wasn’t certain how to.

It was starting to occur to her, as she gently and hesitantly stroked on some mascara, that she might just be _entirely_ out of her depth. Angela was five years her elder and probably one of the few people who could legitimately claim to have seen _more_ of the world in recent years. She was a prodigy and a celebrity, and not just amid medical circles. She was also the most beautiful woman Fareeha had seen - the way the sun shone off of her hair, and caught her eyes when she smiled-

She poked herself in the eye with the mascara brush and swore, putting it down on the table with a hiss. When she looked back to the mirror, she caught her own gaze with the sort of look she tended to level at rookies.

“Look,” she grunted, holding out a finger for emphasis. “It’s fine. You’re fine. Trust your instincts, you’ll survive.” Then it all kind of crumbled down as she let out an almost whined sigh and grabbed at her hair, pacing shortly in front of the mirror.

“Why? Why did I- why today? It could have waited another few days - it had been a week already!” She’d said that the rocket was the fodder of the day’s work on the practice range. It had in fact failed to detonate last Wednesday. It was Friday now - nine days later.

“No, it’s okay,” she assured herself, catching her own eyes in the mirror again. “It’s okay. You know Angie, she’s a good friend - this won’t get out of hand.” A dark smirk tugged at her lips and she quirked an eyebrow at herself. “How do I know? Well, you haven’t fucked it up so far, have you? Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

 _...and now I’m just talking to myself._ “I’m crazy,” she chuckled, shaking her head and grabbing a brush to try to fix what she’d mussed a moment ago. “Insane. No, no,” she countered herself with a laugh, “no all kinds of people go on dates with their best friend in the middle of a warzone. It’s a great idea. Really romantic.”

Fareeha dropped her head as she realized something else. “...and I’m even making her cook. Ugh. Okay, okay - you’re fine, just… lipstick first, then find something to bring, then you can worry about other things.” She glanced in the mirror, and had only done one set of lashes with mascara.

“You’re a mess, Fareeha,” she sighed. “Okay: _lashes_ , lipstick, some kind of food, everything else… then date.” All of her insides quivered as she said it. They hadn’t really stopped all day - everything would be fine, they’d be partway through an operation, and then the sun would glint off of a chunk of debris and Pharah would see Mercy’s eyes gleaming like sapphires. A distant explosion would rumble and she’d just think of the doctor’s deep chuckle which came out only rarely, but surprised her every time it did. One of her squadmates would call her name and she’d just think about how much better it sounded from Angela’s lips.

For a minute or two, Fareeha just sat there, zoned out entirely and thinking about Angela’s lips. Eventually she realized that she’d got lipstick on her cheek and shook herself out of her reverie.

“Total mess,” she confirmed as she glared at herself in the mirror. “Acting like a teenager.”

 

\---

 

Seven thirty. Angela Zeigler stood at a scrub sink with a frown, trying to wash a splotch of pink out of her hair. Next to her, an omnic doctor approached and started to scrub down - starting with a dark-green liquid that hissed and sizzled on his metal skin.

“Oh, I see you’re giving hair-dye a try there, Angel,” he quipped dryly as he started to rinse his hands off in water.

Mercy chuckled and stared at the spot in the mirror. “I think there might be some ethical issues with re-applying this particular dye,” she murmured in response as she wiped at the lingering splotch of blood once more. It did nothing and she sighed, dropping the towel into a bin there. “Well done catching that arterial bleed, though. He might not have survived without your hands.

“Nah, we’ve got plenty - bottles and bottles of the stuff,” he assured with a chuckle. “And well done, you, for seeing it in the first place. Your eyes, my hands - both an unstoppable combination and a horrific sci-fi monster waiting to happen.”

He laughed briefly and then tipped his head toward her. Without a mouth, he had to make do with other gestures sometimes. “Really, though, it looks great. Whoever your special plans are with, I’m sure they’ll love it.”

She burst out spluttering, blood rising in her cheeks until they far outstripped the redness of the spot in her hair. “I- special? Ha! I haven’t the faintest clue what- honestly, I just think I’ll- I’ll curl up with a book and um,” she swallowed, wringing her wrists a little nervously. “Do you… do you really think so?”

Hawk-i chuckled. “Trust me, if I followed my namesake a little more closely, I’d be inviting you over to the still. I’ve got the closing duties here, I’ll handle ‘em - and I’ll stay on call so you can enjoy yourself, too. Don’t worry. Any alarms or sirens, Hawk-i’s on the job.”

“Thank you,” Angela smiled, dipping in a bit of a bow. “That- that really does mean a lot to me, thank you. I promise I’ll return the favour!”

“Well of course you will,” he shrugged, turning to dry off his hands, “I’ll need an extra set of hands putting in the still, after all - and a good set of eyes, too. Now go on, don’t keep it waiting, whatever it is.”

With a nod and a smile, a laugh and a wave, Mercy stepped back and left the operating tent - one of many - and made her way quickly across the camp.

They were called “tents” but it really wasn’t a fair term. While there were a few of the open canvas structures dotted around the site, the majority were actual buildings with doors and walls and everything else one might expect. They were small, modular designs - primarily only a room or two, with the exception of the mess area.

That was her next stop - the mess “tent”: a large low building which had been flown in in several chunks and bolted together in place. It was all grand as long as it didn't rain. She knocked on the rear door and a man opened it, smiled, and then went back in. A minute later he returned with a bag which he handed over. Mercy thanked him and went on her way.

It smelled delicious - vindaloo, which Corporal Sam had assured her was made from his own mother’s recipe. With how her mouth was watering, she didn’t doubt it in the slightest. She swung open her door and nudged it closed behind her with a foot, set the bag of food down on the small table which took up at least a full quarter of the room, and then took a deep breath and sighed as she dropped down face-first to her bed.

It had been quite the day. The alarm had signaled the beginning of another influx of injured civilians and soldiers, and it had been bad enough that Mercy had thought she might need to cancel the dinner plans.

Although, that also might have been inspired by her general nervous anticipation.

She pushed herself off of the bed and started to remove her Valkyrie suit, and then the underlayer as well. Her nose wrinkled as she caught a whiff of herself but there was no time for a shower - just one more loose brick on an already unsteady path.

 _Night? Did you need to say night? Evening._ She sighed as she dropped her underlayer in a hamper and hung her armour up off to the side.

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal, if it hadn’t been Fari. They’d known each other in a way when Fareeha had been a young girl - Mercy had worked with her mother in Overwatch, and had spent a bit of time around the girl at least. Playing and joking some, but only up until the earlier teen years.

Fareeha had gone off back home for school and military service, and Angela had not exactly forgotten about her but there had been much else going on. The fall of Overwatch had cast a heavy cloud, and left her somewhat stumbling with what to do next. A chance meeting had reintroduced them a while later, in Egypt, when Mercy had shown up to help with the aftermath of a terrorist attack.

Pharah had been the one to actually say hello at first - she recognized Angela, who hardly looked a day different than she had. Fareeha, on the other hand, had changed _drastically_ , maturing from a girl into a stunningly gorgeous woman.

She hadn’t fallen immediately. They’d spoken more that night, and over the next few days - swapped details and taken their interactions to other media when circumstance intervened and sent them apart from each other.

It had been quite wonderful. Angela found that she rarely really saw eye-to-eye with soldiers, and it tended to cause friction - with Fareeha, though, there had been none. They even spoke their dissenting opinions on topics, but they were only ever that - opinions. She’d been open and honest and entirely delightful.

For Angela, it had all changed one evening that they were going to go out for ice cream. A special treat after they’d helped fight a catastrophic forest fire that was threatening towns and highways in the Canadian Rockies. Angela had gone to meet Fareeha in the camp and had found her in the exercise room, in a sports bra and tight shorts and a sheen of sweat covering her dark, muscular body.

Angela had fallen over. Tripped over her own feet - and Fareeha, of course, had caught her. Held her close with strong arms and heavy breaths, and looked down at her with concern and care in those deep dark eyes, and Angela had totally lost the ability to speak.

They went out, they had their ice cream, they laughed and hugged and said goodbye, and Angela sat on the airstrip and watched the plane leave with a frown on her lips and a weight in her gut.

...although she almost _wished_ she could have a weight in her gut tonight, instead of these butterflies. She glanced through her clothing but really had nothing that was _fancy_ \- nothing that would work that well. A few half-decent blouses which she rifled through, tugging a light blue one out and a pair of pale brown slacks to go with it. They didn’t have room for an extensive closet - and even if they _had_ , she wouldn’t have used it.

The worst part was an absolute _dearth_ of cute underwear. She had nothing, nothing at all that was in any way anything other than utilitarian. Plain white and basic cut would need to do.

With a sigh, she settled in front of her vanity and started to do her make-up as thoughts and visions whirled in her head. Every hug with Fareeha after that point had left her wanting more, wanting to just hold on and sink into those strong arms. Every glance, every glimpse of eye contact she’d just wanted to _stare_ and lose herself in Fari’s gaze.

It was hard to put on lipstick with her lips all twisted, and she huffed a sigh and tried to put on a straight face.

She _was_ excited, she really was. She just happened to _also_ be terrified. The life of a doctor without a real home base was a nomadic one - and doctors weren’t exactly noted for being the best, relationship-wise, to begin with. A high-stress and high-dedication job, coupled with probably an analytical viewpoint and tendency to diagnose, led often to… frictions.

“You’ll be alright,” Mercy muttered to herself under her breath as she put on a little bit of eyeshadow - just a hint, a glimmering deep purple-blue - and then started to line. “You’ll be _just_ fine… as long as you don’t make a fool out of yourself.” She grimaced at herself in the mirror. “So probably not so fine then. But,” she sighed, “at least it will be funny. In hindsight. It is only _tonight_ that you will want to die, yes.”

There was still a little spot of pink in her hair. She glanced at the clock - ten minutes. She knew Fari would be early, too.

Quickly, she pulled out plates and cutlery and set out some of the food on them before she found a pair of wine glasses, too. Crystal, from home - one of the few things she brought with her from place to place. Plastic simply would not suffice.

She pulled out a bottle of wine from below her bed where it had been resting - perhaps not _chilling_ , exactly, but it was something at least and she uncorked the _Gewurtztraminer_ and poured out two glasses, each quite generous. Her eyes lingered on the glasses - she wanted to take a drink, but didn’t want it to be obvious. Lipstick stains would betray her.

“ _Zer Hölle damit,”_ she muttered and tipped the bottle back for a swig, making a little noise and sighing heavily out of her nose as she took a deep mouthful. Then a second. Alcohol wasn’t necessarily the healthiest way of redoubling one’s courage - certainly not in the long run, but its effects were undeniable and the doctor was quite sure that she would need them before the night was through.

She took a third swig and set the bottle down beside her chair with a reticent sigh, then stood fretting for a few moments - she double-checked her makeup in the mirror and it still looked good. The bed was clean, as was the floor, and there really was quite little else.

“Oh!” Zeigler exclaimed, jumping slightly. “Almost forgot - yes, important,” she muttered under her breath as she knelt at a footlocker and rummaged through it. A knock sounded at the door. “One moment please! Thank you!” Angela called over her shoulder as she found what she was looking for.

It wasn’t the most romantic, but she didn’t have any proper candles. Two small tealights would need to do, and she set them in the centre of the table before lighting them. For a moment, she just stood back and admired the sight - for what she had to work with, it was quite a cute little setup.

“...Angela?”

Her eyes widened at the soft inquiry from outside of the door and she leapt that way with a nervous noise. “Sorry! Sorry, I am sorry, I-” she pulled the door open and immediately forgot how to speak.

Fareeha looked absolutely gorgeous, offering her a slightly nervous smile from beneath the hood of a long cloak which hid everything from few. She stepped in and closed the door, steeling herself with a breath before she slipped the cloak off of her shoulders and draped it over one forearm.

Angela couldn’t tear her eyes away. She was breathless at it - Fareeha was in a black dress that hung a little below her knees and had sparkling metallic threads woven into it, bright silver glints like stars in the sky. It was armless, which was a treat and showed off her muscles nicely, but mostly Angela looked at her face. Aside from the dark red lipstick and a touch of mascara she couldn’t see a glimpse of makeup, and her _hair_ \- it was teased to hang in loose waves that bounced around Fari’s shoulders, hanging a little straighter where it was held down by gold and jewelled baubles.

Fareeha was awestruck as well, her gut fluttering almost painfully at the sight of Angela. It always seemed to, these days, but this was like nothing before - seeing her here with her bright red lipstick, eyes practically glowing in the candlelight, pink in her cheeks that Fareeha was quite sure had nothing to do with anything that had come out of a tin. She looked so natural, and just a _little_ bit not, as well, but entirely _her._ Her blouse was open, the top two buttons, and the blue colour just had Fareeha wanting to look at her eyes again.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Several moments, really - breathless eternities of staring and awe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one down! Chapter two is next (creative, right?) and has the date and its aftereffects. Hope you enjoyed it, hope you keep enjoying it!


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the ladies have had enough time to work themselves into proper anxiety, it's time for them to actually sit down for their date. What's the worst that happen, right? A meal, some jokes, a dance, a kiss... couldn't possibly end badly - but it just might end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the smut - it's toward the end! So if you want to avoid that, feel free. Spoilers: it happens shortly after Fareeha gets undressed.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Several moments, really - breathless eternities of staring and awe as they stood at the door to Mercy's quarters.

It was Angela who eventually broke the silence. “Music!” she blurted before her eyes widened a bit. “I- I mean, I meant to put on music, but- what I  _really_ meant to say was um, hello?” She chuckled and bowed slightly. “Thank you, it- I’ll, um-” she cut off, holding her arms a little out from her sides, an awkward indication for a hug.

Fareeha chuckled a little. Maybe, maybe, as long as Angie was this awkward,  _she_ wouldn’t need to be. She stepped forward and hugged her friend tight.

 _Nope. No, I will definitely be awkward regardless._ Her heart leapt into her throat as her gut wriggled absurdly, and then they parted. She cleared her throat a bit and held out her jacket with a curious look. Angela took it and set it on the bed with a laugh, and then busied herself with her phone for a moment.

Fareeha took a seat as the phone started to play soft music - instrumental, the sort of thing that Angie liked listening to. These days, Fareeha found that she liked it too. It made her think of Angie.

“It-” she cleared her throat, flashing Angela a smile as she sat. “It looks delicious. You really didn’t need to go to all this effort, Angie.”

“Oh, nonsense, Fari,” the doctor laughed lightly, shaking her head. She felt practically giddy and it was difficult to keep either her body or her mouth still. “I didn’t make it myself, anyway. It’s vindaloo - lamb. It might be quite spicy, but I am assured that it will be delicious.”

“Good,” Fareeha nodded with a smile. It was good to hear she hadn’t cooked it herself, too - Angela did enough around here already. She didn’t need to be going and cooking meals for dates on top of all of it.

At that thought, the knot in her gut tightened a bit more. She picked up her wine glass a little uneasily, but then she thought that she should maybe wait for a toast and set it back down on the table again.  _Then_ , she realized she was looking down at the table instead of the beautiful woman across from her, and she glanced up with a smile - a little shocked to find Mercy already looking back with a soft smile on her lips. Fareeha’s dark eyes widened a little.

“You don’t need to be worried, Fari,” Angela explained with a slight shake of her head, and Fareeha laughed.

“Worried? Ha! What - why would I be worried? I- I mean, yes, you’re probably my best friend and you have been for years, but that doesn’t mean I need to be  _worried_ just because I might be messing that all up… by… by…” she trailed off, face twisting a little in confusion as Angela blushed and bit her lips together a little. “...what?”

Angie flashed her an almost apologetic smile and chuckled once. “I meant, um - I only meant worried about the wine. There is plenty, so you need not worry about drinking it.”

Fareeha’s eyes slowly grew in panic, every muscle tensing up in terror as she flushed through with cold. This was a nightmare. An actual nightmare - the only thing that could have made it worse would have been if she’d been on stage in her underwear.

Then Angela giggled and it shifted abruptly from nightmare to dream. She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes danced in the candlelight as she giggled - her shoulders shook just a little, and it was all but impossible for Fareeha to feel anything  _bad_ while that was happening. She joined in with a chuckle at first, and it soon led to both of them laughing quite thoroughly.

“Oh,” Angela wiped idly at a cheek with a grin after she got herself under control, “oh I should not laugh, Fari, I’m sorry. It-” she nodded, swallowing slowly as joy gave way to nerves again. With a smile, she dropped her eyes to her plate and picked up a fork.

She didn’t start to eat  _quite_ yet, though - just held a forkful of vindaloo above the plate and smiled across the table to Fareeha. “You are, in many ways, my best friend as well. For years we have bumped into each other across the world, we’ve traded stories and spent whole nights staying up on the phone - I… I don’t want any of that to end, certainly.”

Slowly, hesitantly, she slid a hand across the tablecloth. Fareeha’s eyes fell to it, but she didn’t move - just watched as Angela’s pale and delicate fingers intertwined with hers.

“I  _do_ , however,” Angela started and then hesitated. Fari looked back to her, a little bit wide-eyed but not looking as nervous or afraid anymore. Angela forgot about her lipstick for a second and bit at her lower lip before she smiled. “I- I  _am_ nervous about this. Not because I think it will cause any problems, but because…” she took a deep breath and looked down to the candles.

 _You can do it, Angela. You can do this._ “I have deeply enjoyed talking with you over the years, laughing, hugging, everything, but it- I’ve… I’ve been wanting more. For quite a while, Fari, I- every time we are close, I…” she cleared her throat as words failed her and she laughed.

 _“Aller anfang ist schwer,”_ she muttered to herself, shaking her head and offering Fari another smile. “We- we can just eat the meal and see what happens, yes?”

“Right,” Fareeha nodded with a relieved laugh. Nothing  _needed_ to happen - but she also definitely didn’t want to let go of the doctor’s hand any time soon. With her other hand she picked up her glass. “To… to us, then.”  _Whatever we are…_

“ _Ja_ ,” Angela nodded swiftly with a smile, trying to urge some of the blush out of her cheeks and raising her glass for a toast as well. She could already feel some warmth in her face from the mouthfuls she’d gulped down a few minutes ago, particularly given that it had been hours since she’d eaten.

“You look…” Fareeha started, setting down her glass for a fork instead. She didn’t know what words to use, though - they all seemed to be a little too common and not quite striking enough.

Angela picked up on her silence with a light laugh. “Me? Have you looked at yourself? I don’t know where you got that dress from but they deserve a commendation!” She muffled a nervous chuckle around a mouthful of food.

Fareeha took a bite as well. The flavour practically punched her in the mouth, but in the best way possible - she made a bit of a noise in surprise, chewed slowly and swallowed it down, taking a deep breath afterward. “Wow. Very good but, yes, quite spicy indeed.”

“The wine should help cut it some,” Angela offered with a smile, taking a sip herself.

“Are you trying to get me  _drunk,_ doctor?” Fareeha quipped with a chuckle. At first, Angela’s wide-eyed shock was pretty rewarding, but it was followed up by a legitimately pained-looking expression which took the wind out of Fareeha’s sails.

“I- no, of course not,” Zeigler protested, “I- I just-”

“Angie,” Fareeha squeezed her hand lightly with a bit of a sigh. “It- I know, it was just a joke. I think we should probably just relax, right?” She took a deep breath and held it. “...and I say this knowing full well that I won’t relax in the slightest.”

Angela giggled briefly, flashing a grin across the table. “Why are you so nervous around me, Fari? I don’t bite, you know!”

“Oh, like I’m the  _only_ nervous one,” the soldier returned with a smirk. “Little miss ‘Music!’”

“I was surprised! You looked all- well, like  _that!_ ” the doctor protested as her friend laughed across the table, and while it didn’t  _eliminate_ her nerves, it went a long long way to easing them. “Besides which,” she narrowed her eyes a bit, “I’m not the one who went off rambling about worrying!”

“No, you’re the one who went off rambling about everything else,” Fareeha retorted with a grin, pausing for a large mouthful of food. It was delicious and she was  _famished_ , and with how Angie was going through hers it looked like the doctor was in just the same place.

“If, uh,” she dropped her eyes for a second before meeting Angela’s again. “If you don’t mind me asking… how long?”

Zeigler tipped her head in brief confusion, thumb stroking idly at the back of Fari’s hand. Then her eyes widened a little as she realized what the other woman was asking, and a bit of pink crept up her neck again and into her ears. “Oh, I um- well, it-” she hung her head with a sigh before flashing an almost abashed smile across the table. “Canadian Rockies. The forest fires - you were so…” she shivered a little at the memory. “Strong and sweaty.”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned as she realized she hadn’t  _thought_ those words, she’d  _said_ them. Out loud. As Fari chuckled, she grabbed at her wine glass and drained it.

“That’s- that’s further back than I thought,” Fareeha admitted through soft giggles, squeezing Angie’s hand. “It was Ehrlinstadt for me. I- I don’t know  _how_ I didn’t notice it earlier,” she shrugged a shoulder with a chuckle, “but I managed to miss it somehow.” Her eyebrow raised as a smirk played across her lips. “So you liked the Rocky Mountain look, huh?”

Angela nodded swiftly with a blush and a smile, and Fareeha thought she might just melt. “I should bring you to the gym,” she insisted and Angela laughed lightly and nodded again.

“I like  _this_ look too,” she gestured with a fork, “and the armour as well, it- I really think I just like  _you_ , Fari.” She giggled lightly and returned to her food.

Fareeha grinned at that, unable to wipe the expression from her face. This felt so  _right_ \- it wasn’t different, not really. Sure, they were holding hands now where previously they hadn’t, but she actually found herself a little  _less_ nervous because it wouldn’t matter as much if she slipped up and said something to give it away. It was already out there, and that was freeing.

“Wait a second,” Fareeha frowned slightly, thoughtfully, trying to recall the order of events. “The Rockies, so… oh, oh no! So that day,” a hand flew to her mouth and stifled a laugh as her dark eyes danced with delight in the candlelight. “That day I was trying to find a new bathing suit? And I sent you all those pictures of me trying different ones on? That was a few months  _later_ , wasn’t it?”

Angela groaned, rolling her eyes. “Ugh,  _yes_ , and it was practically  _torture,_ Fari! Sending me all of those photos and asking me what I  _thought?_ ” She shivered slightly, shaking her head in disbelief. “And I had to act like nothing was happening!”

Fareeha giggled and then snorted, her eyes burning with interest across the table. “So…” she quirked an eyebrow, grin growing lopsided. “What  _did_ you think?”

The doctor’s gaze snapped to hers and she took a deep breath. “I- I thought… well, I thought a lot of things. That dark green one? The one that looked like it might fall off if you sneezed? That was _entirely_ unfair.”

Fareeha laughed, shaking her head as she finished off the last of her food and wine. “Well, then, maybe I should see if I can order one in.”

Angela giggled and set down her fork, just staring softly across the table for a few moments. “Here,” she spoke abruptly, tugging lightly on Fari’s hand. “Would you like to dance a little? I-” she cleared her throat with a bit of a blush, “I must confess to quite liking your arms around me.”

The soldier laughed lightly as she took to her feet with a grin. “I’ll confess to the same, Angie. I’ve got to admit, too, that it’s been… quite some time since I’ve danced, like this at least. Some more than that since I’ve dated.”

“Don’t worry,” Angela chuckled. “I’ll be gentle.”

Fareeha giggled as they stepped toward each other, arms encircling, and it felt absolutely wonderful. Her heart leapt in her chest at Angie’s nearness, and as the doctor leaned her head forward against her shoulder, Fareeha couldn’t think of a better moment in her life.

Angela held her friend in close as they swayed gently to the music. Fari’s hand on her back slid up, to the back of her head, and she leaned forward more heavily with a sigh. She felt so warm and safe here in Fari’s arms - she always had. Running from camp to camp to camp in the most ravaged areas of the world, be it by war or natural disaster, and all the time it had been Fari who had been the only constant. Whether in person or over a phone line, she had always made Mercy feel at home, no matter where she was.

For several minutes they just swayed and circled slowly like that, one song ending and another beginning and neither of the two of them noticing or caring in the slightest. There was far too much else to focus on - Fareeha found herself tipping her head to the side to catch the scent of Angie’s hair, which seemed to energize her blood. Angela, in turn, pressed her ear against Fari’s firm muscles and listened to her heartbeat as it danced far faster than their footsteps.

Neither of them could have said which one was the first to pull her head back, to search for the other’s eyes with their gaze. Neither could have said whose hand slipped to the back of whose neck first, but they both found themselves breathless and locking eyes across the few inches of distance that separated them.

Angela thought she could lose herself forever in those eyes and be happy. Dark, but not cold; mysterious but not frightening; and so, so very beautiful. Her lungs failed her as she stroked the side of her thumb along Fari’s cheekbone, everything in her quivered as she stretched up onto her toes.

Their lips met softly, but it sent a shock through them both. Fareeha’s hand slid into Angie’s hair to pull her in a little closer, her arm pressing in against the small of her back so she wouldn’t need to stretch as much, and they just held like that for a moment: lips pressed together in the music and candelight.

Fareeha sighed through her nose, smiling as they parted. “That- thank yo-” she didn’t quite have time to finish the word, which was good because she didn’t know what would come  _after_ it. Thankfully, Angie cut her off by jumping into her arms.

She wrapped her legs around Fari’s midsection, pushing her hand back into heavy and silken hair as she tilted her own head steeply to the side and sought out Fari’s mouth again. This time, though, she was not content to stop at lips - with a moan, she flicked out the tip of her tongue, entreating, and was rewarded when Fari parted her lips. Angela pressed her tongue firmly into Fareeha’s mouth, a high noise fleeting out of her nose as she gripped tightly with her legs, held up as well by her Fari’s strong arms.

Breathing heavily, Angela withdrew with blood flooding her cheeks. “Sorry, I-” she cleared her throat with a soft smile, “I’ve just wanted to do that for so long, and I thought I might burst if I held it in another moment.”

Fareeha searched those stunning blue eyes intensely, leaning her head forward just a little. “Don’t,” she whispered, “even  _think_ about apologizing for that.” Her heart leapt at the relieved grin that flicked over Angie’s lips, but she didn’t give herself long to enjoy it before she buried her fingers in blonde hair and pulled her in for another kiss, deep and passionate and wanton.

She poured it all out in that kiss: every time she’d caught Angie’s eyes and felt the pit drop out of the bottom of her stomach, every time she’d let go of an embrace and wished for it to go on longer, every time she’d stood behind her and wanted to just hold her close. Maybe bury her face in her neck.

Angela shivered as Fari’s arms tightened behind her back, pulling her in close as she caught Angela’s lip between her teeth. She whimpered slightly and pulled at the back of Fari’s dress with her nails, before gasping slightly as Fareeha dropped down to sit on the bed.

It felt nice to have Angie on her lap like this, and it was only better as she kissed a line up the doctor’s jaw to her ear and every shiver and tremor got transmitted right into her. That kind of feedback was magnificent.

Something that Fari had said flickered through Angela’s mind - it had been some time since she’d dated, apparently, and it spurred another question. Angela withdrew a little, tipping her head and raising an eyebrow as she stroked a bit of hair behind Fari’s ear. “You said it had been some time for you, but I feel I should ask… have you been with a woman before?”

Fareeha snorted and half-rolled her eyes, grinning. “Have I  _been_ with a woman before? What year do you think it is, Angie - 2030? Of  _course_ I’ve been with women before.”

Angela giggled with a bit of a blush, biting on one of her fingernails nervously and casting her eyes off to the side. The rocket - the one which had set this whole thing into motion - sat there on her bedside table.

Fareeha followed her eyes, grin sharpening. “I think…” she murmured, sliding a hand down Angie’s back and then up again, but underneath her blouse and letting her stroke at soft skin insead. “I think perhaps that could wait a moment?” Angie turned back with a curious look and Fareeha chuckled. “As you said, there are some things you’ve wanted. I can’t say I’m any different… and I don’t want to hold back any longer.”

A breath rushed into Angela’s lungs and her cheeks flushed. She nodded swiftly, almost desperately, and then yelped as Fari grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back on the bed. Angela giggled in delight, grabbing at hair that was as silky as Fari’s kisses as they pressed at her neck, working their way down. “Your lips are so soft,” she whispered breathlessly.

Just then, Fareeha had made her way to Angie’s collarbone and she scraped her teeth gently against it, drawing a gasp from her lover’s lips. “Thank you,” she murmured, “but I think there are some upsides to hard as well…”

“Oh yes, definitely,” Angela whispered, eyelids fluttering as she felt hands move to the buttons of her blouse.

“Always have liked buttons,” Fareeha admitted softly as she worked them open, following the opening down with kisses along Angie’s creamy skin. Buttons just gave such good  _opportunities._ When she got the shirt fully open, Fareeha took a moment to just make use of the fact - spreading it wide and stroking her hands along all of that skin which had been so recently covered. Angela was slight, and slim, but not exactly  _skinny._ There was definitely muscle on her, and Fareeha could feel those muscles shift and twitch in Angie’s flat tummy as she tickled over it with her lips.

Angela sat up swiftly, pulling Fari’s head up for another kiss and reaching behind her back for the zipper of the dress. It was caught, though, and the doctor grunted softly as she tugged at it.

Chuckling, Fareeha turned around and pulled her hair off to the side, granting the doctor access. Angie leaned forward and fussed at the zipper for a few seconds before getting it unstuck - Fareeha went to turn back around, but was surprised by Angie’s hands holding her for a few seconds as she leaned in and kissed at the back of her neck. Her hot breath and soft lips felt almost unimaginably good and Fareeha shivered.

She stood and slipped her dress off of one shoulder, catching the obvious anticipation glowing in Angie’s eyes and grinning at it.  _Can’t make things too easy, can I?_ She winked and spun, turning to face away and stare back over her shoulder as she shimmied the dress down to the floor.

Angela’s breath left her as quickly as the fabric slumped to the ground - Fari was wearing nothing underneath, and blue eyes roved over dark skin intensely, appreciating every curve, every inch exposed. At the same time, she desperately wanted Fareeha to turn around. It was quite the dilemma.

Slowly, she spun on the balls of her feet, every second bringing a new sight in the flickering candlelight and robbing another ounce of Angela’s breath. “Well?” Fareeha glanced down over herself, shrugging and lifting up onto her toes as Angie stared. “Like what you see?”

Angela opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn’t words that came out - more of a cracking whine. She cleared her throat, a little more pink rising up her cheeks, but Fareeha’s mouth stole away any opportunity to clarify her response. Her shirt slipped from her shoulders and she tossed it blindly to the side - but not toward the candles - and Fari unhooked her bra to throw that to the floor as well.

Fareeha made absolutely delighted use of the new opportunities as she kissed her way down the doctor’s body a second time, stroking one hand up her ribs as she caught a perky nipple between her lips and was rewarded with a soft whimper. Chuckling, she moved lower still, feeling the tension rise in Angie’s muscles as she kissed down over her belly. As she paused, inches away from fabric, she took the button of Angie’s slacks in hand and let her palm rest down heavily, pressing against her through the fabric.

A soft cry ripped from Angela’s throat and she thrust her head back into the pillow as Fari teased her through her pants. She bit her lips together and exhaled heavily through her nose, brows furrowing deeply, but then Fari stopped moving her hand and Angela looked down again curiously.

“Angie,” Fareeha explained flatly with a smirk, “if you keep making such delightful noises when I tease you, we’ll be here for hours, and we simply don’t have the time.”

Angela giggled, nodding happily. “Well, I promise I’ll repay you some time our schedule is more open. Don’t feel the need to hold back for my benefit!” She sighed as Fari flicked the button of her slacks open and undid the zipper, stripping them almost agonizingly slowly off of her hips. Angela writhed back against the sheets, gritting her teeth and groaning as hot lips met her skin just above the hem of her panties - those were tugged slowly out of the way, and the lips moved lower and lower…

With a gasp, Angela shot upright and scooted backward on the bed, one hand flying out to block Fari’s mouth. “Vindaloo vindaloo!” she squeaked, crossing her legs at the knee - Fareeha’s mouth hadn’t  _quite_ made contact, but a spicy breath had been enough of a shock to point out the obvious risks and potential pain that had been narrowly avoided.

Fareeha’s eyed widened for a moment and then she shoved herself up off of the bed with a growl, cursing heavily in Arabic and glaring at the table. “For the rest of my  _life_ I swear I will only ever eat bread and butter. Traitorous food,” she muttered darkly, shaking her head before turning back to Angie with concern in her eyes. “Are you alright?”

Angela nodded with a laugh and a smile. “Yes, you - you didn’t get me, but perhaps that would be a treat best left to some other time?” Fareeha nodded with a sighed chuckle and leaned in, wrapping a hand behind Angela’s head to kiss her deeply.

“I’ll count that as a promise,” she murmured as one of her hands slid down Angie’s ribs and traced fingers along the outside of her thigh. “And I am  _definitely_ going to  _get_ you, Angie,” she almost growled a sigh as she tickled at the inside of the doctor’s knee with her fingertips. “We’ve both been waiting long enough.”

She sealed her lips to Angela’s again as her hand traced inward, upward along Angie’s thigh - she shivered and trembled as it approached, moaning directly into Fari’s mouth when it finally pressed against her.

“No more waiting,” she agreed in a breathless whisper, locking her gaze with those dark eyes. “No more teasing.”

Fareeha loved the fire that burned behind those blue eyes. She felt like the sexiest and most wanted woman in the  _world_ right then, desired and needed - and she mirrored that right back. “Sounds like a plan,  _friend,”_ she murmured, something in her mind wanting to keep up the act for another moment longer at least, but it was quickly overridden by the rest of it. Overridden by desire that rose in hot waves from her gut, by electric shocks that sparked down her spine, overridden by a hundred restless nights’ worth of imaginings and dreams.

As she pressed a finger into Angela’s heat, she leaned forward to stifle the squeal that flew from the doctor’s mouth against her own. It hummed into her teeth and her tongue as she sucked in a heavy breath that rushed right back out again as a growl. She dropped her teeth to Angie’s collarbone as she curled her finger back, dragging it in long, slow, firm strokes inside her.

Angela clapped a hand over her own mouth to keep from screaming out at the ecstatic rush of sensations. Fari’s mouth was hot on her neck, she bore down heavily with her palm as her finger slid deliberately in and out, and every stroke brought sparks to Angela’s mind and vision. She could feel the tip of Fari’s finger probing deeper and deeper with each stroke, just incrementally, and she muffled a massive moan against her own palm.

Her other hand clutched tightly at dark hair, holding a head against her neck and collarbone as she whimpered through her nose and nodded. She wanted to drop the hand which stifled her noises, wanted to scream out her ecstasy to the walls - but they were thin, and while she didn’t  _particularly_ care what the camp heard, there was something to be said for keeping certain things under wraps.

It took her several long moments to get herself under control enough to trust herself to keep reasonably quiet without her self-imposed muzzle. The situation wasn’t lessened by the fact that Fari seemed to really  _revel_ in it, and redoubled her efforts every time Angela was close to attaining something near silence. She would dive in with her teeth on a fresh patch of skin, or scrape nails down Angie’s back - anything to get another muffled moan or yelped whine out of her.

“Yes, F-Fari,  _yes,_ ” she whispered desperately from between her fingers before tightening up her hand over her lips again and groaning. Fareeha slipped a hand behind her head, and used her forearm to pry her palm away from her mouth. She leaned in, holding Angela’s head close - the doctor’s ears brushing right up against her ear.

“I want to hear you, Angie,” Fareeha groaned softly, her one hand trailing nails lightly down the doctor’s spine while her other continued its ministrations, leaning more heavily on the palm in this new more upright position.

“I w-want you to hear me too!” Angela gulped in a breath but it leapt out as a rough groan immediately. She couldn’t manage to hold in any air at all and her head was spinning with it. “I want- I- ah-hhaa, please yes,  _ja_ , keep-” she managed to keep from shouting the words, managed to keep them a little bit quieter - even if it was only out of concern for hurting Fari’s ears from this close.

“More,” she whispered desperately as Fareeha groaned into her neck. “M-more Fari you feel so good yes please I w- wa-aa-” she bit off her words with another whine, her nails digging desperately into Fari’s shoulders and she dropped her mouth to the soldier’s neck, latching on and muffling a shout as she lost herself to waves of pleasure. She pulled herself forward a little on the bed, hips rolling as she convulsed, and Fari kept up the same steady rhythm until Angela thought she might pass out from the sheer ecstasy of it.

“O- okay!” she gasped, dropping a hand to Fari’s but she was already slowing, rolling her palm gently to bring Angie smoothly down from the heights of her orgasm. Angela sighed and shivered, grinning as her eyelids fluttered. “ _F-fertig,_ well done, yes! Mm,” she caught the back of Fareeha’s neck with both of her hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss, leaning back to lay on the bed and pull the other woman overtop of her as she panted.

“Thank you,” Angela murmured with a grin, breathing heavily with her cheeks mottled in pink and red. “That was wonderful! I-” she giggled, covering her mouth briefly, and when she dropped her hand it revealed that impish grin again. “Much better than I ever  _imagined_ it would be.”

“Oh?” Fareeha quirked an eyebrow, eyes shining with interest. “Did you imagine it often?” She stroked at Angie’s cheek and then leaned down to kiss at her neck, catching a whiff of her own hand as she did.  _Damn vindaloo!_ She snuck a taste, licking at her finger and sighing heavily - Angela tasted sweet and just a little tangy, and Fareeha silently cursed the fact that she wouldn’t be able to get a taste first-hand tonight.

“Well, n- mm, I don’t know if I’d say  _often,_ ” Angela somehow managed to find more blood to fuel her blush.

“Monthly?” Fareeha prompted with a grin and was rewarded with a quick, abashed nod. “ _Weekly?”_ Another nod and Fareeha gaped open-mouthed, grinning as much as she was able. She laughed. “Angie! How-  _how_ did you manage not to say anything? Or at least to slip up by accident!”

“Well,” Angela cleared her throat a little, stroking a stray strand of hair back behind Fari’s ear, “you- I don’t think it would be a surprise for me to state that you can be a little  _intimidating_ at times, Fari.”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Fareeha chuckled, dropping her mouth back to Angela’s neck again. Her skin tasted delicious, sweet and a little salty from the day’s work - an inescapable and slightly metallic tang that was probably due to recycled operating room air and sterilization fields, but Fareeha wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

“Sure you don’t,” Angela murmured with an intense shiver, wrapping her fingers tightly in Fari’s wavy black hair and pulling her mouth up and away, so she could press it against her own instead. “Now,” she gazed in adoration into Fari’s eyes, smirking, “I get quite sensitive for a few minutes so don’t get too carried away there! Here, lie down - I have an idea.”

Fareeha moved to lay herself on the bed, although she didn’t want to stop touching Angie - so she didn’t. She kept her hands on the doctor’s ribs, her sides, her knees, stroking and caressing and touching and trying to soak her in by contact.

“Ah-ah, face down,” Angela grinned, giving her a quick kiss and urging her over with a hand on one shoulder.

“Oh?” Fareeha chuckled, glancing back over her shoulder with a quirked eyebrow as she settled herself into the bed. “You  _are_ quite the little deviant, aren’t you Angie?”

She swatted at Fari’s shoulder with a giggle. “That’s  _not_ what I had in mind,” she refuted gently. “Besides which, there’s nothing wrong with any of that.” She settled herself straddling Fari’s back, leaning down and starting to rub at her dark, tense shoulders - and lowering herself a little further to purr in her ear. “Are you really telling me you’ve never tried it? Well, perhaps we have a few firsts to share, then… one of these days, if you like.”

Fareeha moaned, turning her face to the front and wedging it between the two pillows. Angie’s hands felt incredible, probing at her sore muscles - she shouldn’t have been surprised that the doctor had a good idea of how to give a massage. “Ahh, Angie if you keep doing that-” she caught her breath between her teeth as strong hands slid down the sides of her spine, working out all the tiny knots of tension alongside her vertebrae. “Oh you can do  _whatever_ you want to me!” She dropped her face down to muffle a groan in the mattress.

“What _ever_ I want, you say?” Angela mused as she slid her hands out, working them along Fari’s ribs and then back up to her shoulderblades. Her skin was soft and smooth, a few small scars dotted around - a small one there looked like a laceration, and that spattering to the side was likely shrapnel. Angela briefly, lightly traced them with her fingertips and a smile on her face as she went about her massage - the little, light flashes of skin were beautiful accents to that gorgeously smooth and dark expanse.

The soldier nodded wordlessly into the mattress, moaning as tension she didn’t even know she  _had_ started to dissolve out of her muscles. She wasn’t expecting Angie’s mouth to close on her trapezius, right where her shoulder blended into her neck, and start to suck - not too gently, but between that and the warm breath that flowed out of Angie’s nose and over her neck and collarbone, Fareeha trembled with a powerful shiver.

“Mmm, I liked that,” Angela murmured into her neck as she laid herself down on Fari’s back. Her hands slid down along ribs and the sides of Fareeha’s muscular stomach, and one pressed slowly in between her hip and the sheets, worming its way along her waistline and bringing more shivers.

“Y- _you_ liked it?” Fareeha gasped as goosebumps rushed up along her arms. Angela’s body pressed down against her back, warm and not too heavy and almost impossibly soft, it seemed. Fareeha groaned and arched her head back away from the pillows as Angie’s finger slid slowly through soft curls of hair and down that raised ridge of sensitive flesh. “  _Fffuck,”_ she hissed, “shit, that  _\- mmm!_ ”

Angela let out a soft giggle in return, kissing gently at Fari’s tense neck. “You have quite the dirty mouth there, don’t you?”

“S-sorry,” Fareeha whispered as Angela teased her deliberately with a fingertip and the goosebumps on her arms refused to go down. “I can stop.” She was a little surprised by the hand that caught her hair in a firm grip, right down by the scalp, and twisted her head over to the side.

With a heated moan, Angela pressed her tongue into Fari’s mouth and delighted with the way they danced around each other. She pulled away and gazed back with burning eyes. “Why the fuck would you think I want that?” She giggled softly, blushing a little at the flash of surprise in Fari’s eyes. “You’re not the only one who likes to  _hear_ , Fari dear - now here, let your doctor help keep you from bringing the whole camp knocking at the door so you don’t need to hold back…”

Fareeha groaned as Angela pressed her mouth into a pillow, and then shouted as she dropped teeth to skin and swirled her finger in a little firm circle. “Fuck!” she grunted abruptly into the pillow. Angela giggled in delight, grinding her hips forward against Fareeha’s ass and drawing a long, low groan from her dark lips.

“Shhhit- oh  _fucking_ hell that’s incredible,” Fareeha groaned before breaking off into a low, guttural stream of constant swears - Arabic, English, and she threw in more than a few in German that had the heat rising in Angela’s face again. It only sharpened her determination, though, her lips curling back for a low growl before she bore down with her finger and bit heavily at the back of Fareeha’s neck.

The soldier’s hand lashed back and clutched desperately at blonde hair, holding her in tight as Fareeha’s mouth strained to make sounds and succeeded only in a long, harsh hiss. “I imagined this so many times, Angie,” she confessed in a heave, her whole body rolling - and every wave of motion just served to accentuate Angela’s hand below and her slim body bearing down overtop. “So many nights, so many - fuck, ah!”

“We never have to imagine again,” Angela promised in a heated murmur, catching Fari’s earlobe between her teeth as she slid a second finger alongside the first, slipping them paired over Fareeha’s slick clit and delighting in the little jolts that greeted every movement. She shifted her hips forward again with a gentle squeal, sucking at the skin just behind Fari’s jaw before nipping at it with her teeth.

It was the last straw for Fareeha: her vision burst into stars and she arched her back, lifting Angie up from the bed as she bucked her hips, yelping curses into the pillow and interspersing her lover’s name between each one. “Fuck! Angie! Shit! Angie, yes!”

The doctor moaned, swirling her fingers gently and letting the motions slow as she retreated to soft kisses on Fari’s neck, as she shivered and twitched. “You’re very sexy when you do that, you know,” she murmured against Fareeha’s jaw as the soldier tried in vain to push herself upright. Her trembling arms were still a little too weak and she dropped back with a heavy sigh as Angela withdrew her hands and rubbed at her shoulders a little more. “It really just makes me want to keep going.”

“Muhuvnmaffff,” Fareeha groaned into the pillow and chuckled.

“Now,” Angela grinned, her heart leaping a little more -  _somehow -_ when her eyes flicked over to the gift on her nightstand. “If I recall correctly, you asked to  _watch_ something, yes?”

Fareeha rolled over and studied her with a smoldering gaze as the doctor pushed herself lightly off and stood to pick up the little depleted rocket, that little metal canister, and twirled it between her fingers. Her arms co-operated this time and lifted her from the mattress - she sat cross-legged and nodded with anticipation.

The doctor giggled a little, covering her mouth with her other hand as she gripped the rocket tightly. It wouldn’t be nearly the largest thing she’d ever been penetrated by, and was actually a very convenient shape - it was essentially just a metal dildo in terms of  _form_ , but it really wasn’t the form which thrilled her so much. It was the knowledge of what it  _was_ , and what it had never meant to be - Angie had debated idly with a colleague at one point whether the phenomenon might be related to the human desire for, and reaction to, rebellion. She hadn’t stated any  _personal_ interest in the matter, however.

“I’ve never shown  _anyone_ this before,” Angela admitted, almost chiding as she slid back into the bed - holding out a hand and waggling a finger as Fari shuffled closer. “Ah-ah,” she admonished lightly, shaking her head with a grin. “You’re going to  _watch_ , remember?”

Fareeha groaned. “I thought we were  _done_ with the teasing?”

Angela laughed brightly, leaning forward on her knees to pop a quick kiss on Fari’s nose. Her eyes glittered darkly as she withdrew. “Do you think we’ll ever  _really_ be done with the teasing?”

She sighed, shaking her head slowly. “Not if you keep reacting so cutely,” she suggested, and Angie nodded with a laugh.

“ _Genau!_ ” Angela grinned, settling back to sit near the head of her bed, stuffing the pillows behind the small of her back. She sat for a moment with her legs crossed at the knees, stroking the rocket up and down them with a grin - the cool metal left shivers in its wake.

Fareeha’s eyes were fixed on the rocket for several seconds before flitting to Angie’s face instead and then roving over the rest of her body. She settled back with a sigh, laying on her side and propping herself up on one elbow as she traced fingertips up and down her side - the way she figured it, two could play at this game. “You’re gorgeous, Angie,” she shook her head gently and grinned. “I still can’t believe this is happening.”

“I like when you look at me like that,” Angela murmured as her eyes latched on to Fari’s. “You’re gorgeous too - I know, I keep expecting to wake up again with my hand between my legs as it all fades into a dream again.”

“That happen often?” Fareeha inquired with a soft giggle, face shining with curiosity and delight.

“Only a few dozen times,” Angela sighed sadly, smiling. “I’ve been pining for you like a teen over a celebrity, Fari.”

Fareeha snorted. “Or Reinhardt over Hasselhoff.”

Angela burst out laughing, throwing her head back. “Yes, exactly like that!” She looked back to Fari with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Should I be jealous that your mind went so readily to him in a situation like this?”

Fareeha stuck out her tongue playfully with narrowed eyes. Then she grinned, dropping her eyes to the bed as her cheeks darkened a little. “I- I’ve felt the same way, honestly. I’ve been giddy this whole time - still am. I poked myself in the eye with my mascara.”

“Well, you look beautiful despite it,” Angela giggled lightly, glancing down to the rocket. She liked it a lot, already; firm and cool, and a very good size. An excellent gift - thoughtful and sweet, and more than a little naughty as well. She’d washed it three times earlier to be sure everything would be safe.

“Maybe it’s fitting that we end up together,” Angela suggested, looking back to Fari’s dark eyes with a smile, “given that we’re each so stupid about the other.”

“Certainly sounds good to me,” Fareeha murmured, gaze trailing over Angie’s body. “If this is the payback for my stupidity, you can call me an idiot.” She was absolutely magnificent, more like a piece of art than a person - a sculpture, maybe, or one of those old paintings of some goddess or epic heroine. She caught a smirk leaping to Angie’s lips.

“I  _like_ when you look at me like that,” she murmured again, her smirk blossoming into a wide and devilish grin. She stroked the rocket up along the centreline of her thighs, grin growing as Fari’s eyes fixated heavily.

Slowly, Angela bent her knees up and then let them slowly fall out to the sides, leaning back against the headboard. She could see Fareeha’s neck tense as she swallowed heavily, could see her chest swelling with deep breaths. The cold metal of the rocket casing left the most delightful trails on her skin, down the inside of her thigh, and Angela gasped at how it felt when it met the warmth of her lips.

“Mmmm,” she hummed a sigh, repositioning a bit with being watched in mind - but she also wanted to see for  _herself_ , too. It only took a moment, though, to find a position where both of them should be able get quite a good view. Angela slid the casing up and down a few times, shivering at the stimulation but primarily coating the device with her own slippery juices in preparation.

Then, taking a deep breath, she dropped her eyes to between her legs and started to press the smooth cylinder slowly into herself. Her neck reflexively tried to arch backward but she refused to tear her eyes away, her heart thrilled as she watched the rocket disappear, inch by inch. She whimpered a groan.

Fareeha could barely believe how dry her mouth was, and the way the blood rushed in her ears as she watched Angie. Somehow being separated made it a very different thing - this was suddenly a show for her benefit alone, and her heart raced at the thought. Her arm trembled a bit and she couldn’t trust it to hold her upright anymore, shifting so she sat up rather than on her side. Angie had said not to touch her - not to touch  _her_ , but she’d never said anything about touching  _herself._ With a grin and a groan, Fareeha quickly slipped a finger into herself and clutched at one of her breasts with the other hand.

Angela was too focused at first to notice - she paused for a few seconds when the rocket was pretty fully inserted, just an inch of metal and the four little fins poking out. Breathing deeply and smoothly, she let go for a second and looked at it, giggling as a blush rose into her neck and cheeks. “Oh, I love your gift, Fari,” she murmured, raising her eyes to see the other woman enjoying it by proxy. Angela bit at her lip and took the rocket in hand again.

“Oh, are we playing at that game then?” She moaned softly as she started to slide the metal canister gently back and forth. The chill quickly faded as it succumbed to her heat, but it was still firm and thick and thrilling - not to mention the show that Angela got when she looked across the bed. A hundred times she’d imagined getting lucky enough to see Fari like this, and it was a thousand times better in person than imagination. Every flicker of lust in her eyes, every time she bit at her lips or clutched at her breast, little muscular twitches that spoke of rolling waves of pleasure.

Fareeha largely held her breath, until her lungs burned for air and she was forced to gasp a new lungful. Much of it promptly left again as growls or groans or low swears. She’d always been pretty utilitarian when it came to masturbation, and skilled - very shortly she had worked herself right up to orgasm again, but she held back just short of the peak. She didn’t want to be alone in that, not when Angie was so close.

Instead, she kept going slowly, curling her finger back to probe at the sensitive spots buried inside her flesh, biting at her lip and clutching at her breast as her eyes burned across the space to Angela. Mindlessly, her mouth ran in a stream of softly moaned curses with Angela’s name peppered liberally throughout.

Angela shivered at the sound of her name from Fari’s lips, urging her on with gasps and nods and whines. Again she clapped a hand over her mouth - she never had been able to develop the self-control to keep herself quiet, she just wanted to  _scream_ out her pleasure every time, so she had to pursue other methods. A heavy groan muffled in her palm as she shoved the canister into herself again, her eyes rolling back a little by reflex. She wanted to watch Fari, though - she held her own head forward with a firm grip on her jaw, eyebrows drawing tight together as she whined plaintively. She wanted to  _say_ something but she wasn’t sure she could trust herself not to scream.

Electric shivers rippled through her, hot and cold and jarring in all the best possible ways and she knew she didn’t have long. Her little show was about to come to an end, and the thought of that alone was enough to drive her over the edge - her back arched heavily and she buried the cylinder deep, clamping her fingers even over her nose to stifle a rough shriek of ecstasy, and another, and another. Waves of orgasm shook her and left her shivering when they started to secede five or ten seconds later, leaving her to slump, trembling, down to the pillows.

Fareeha had started to lose control over herself at that look in Angie’s eyes - almost desperate under tightly-drawn brows, those sapphire-blue eyes shining back like beacons of lust and desire. Her nails dug at her breast as she hissed a breath, biting her lips sharply together and groaning loudly through her nose as she spasmed, shaking the small bed and falling down onto her side as her eyes slammed shut of their own volition. She slipped her finger out and swirled it around the front for a second or two, shivering happily, before she slid up the bed toward Angie and rested her head on the doctor’s stomach.

“So,” she whispered a little hoarsely. “You like your gift, then?”

Angela twitched a few more times as she drew it out and set it on the bedside table, then shivered as she slumped down the headboard and wrapped an arm around Fari’s shoulders. “I  _love_ it,” she murmured, stroking at her lover’s silky hair. “I suspect I will be making use of it quite a lot - and the rocket, as well.” She beamed a grin down as Fari started to blush a little, and leaned to peck a kiss on her forehead. “I really do believe this is the  _true_ gift of the night, Fari.”

“Mmm, I agree,” Fareeha sighed.

“Your voice sounds a little rough there,” Angela pointed out with a smirk. “I do hope I didn’t over-work you!” She giggled softly, and Fari snorted, shaking her head loosely.

“Bah. Who cares? I like how you work. I can just tell people I’ve got a cold.” She wrapped an arm around Angie, pulling her in close and taking a deep breath. It smelled like sweat, like each of their scents, like spicy food and good wine and distantly of candle wax and heat. It smelled like hair and desire and lust. It smelled like the best night she could remember.

“I need to go back to my tent,” Fareeha huffed a sigh, frowning a little.

Angela stroked at her head with a smile. “That’s alright. It’s hardly the farthest apart we’ve been - and I guarantee it will be better to get to sleep to the memory of you, than my imagination of the same.”

“Yeah,” the soldier sighed contentedly with a grin. “Thank you for a wonderful night, Angie.”

“Thank you as well, Fari,” the doctor slipped lower to kiss her lips gently, “and I am very much looking forward to our next one…”

**Author's Note:**

> So! I welcome feedback - this is my first smuttier/more explicit thing uploaded here. It's not something I'm uncomfortable writing, I quite like it actually - quite like fight scenes, I appreciate physically and sensory descriptive writing. It's not something I'm super familiar with writing, though, and it's something that I don't necessarily have a great grasp on the desires of my reading audience for - so please, let me know what you thought! If you wanted it more explicit or less, more description of one sort or another, whatever :D
> 
> Of course, telling me what I did well is also always welcomed!
> 
> Like I said, this is essentially part of one of my other stories. You could consider it Chapter 10.5 of [Both Sides Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11077395/chapters/24707637), actually - when all's said and done (or at least, when there's more up) I think I'll get it all assembled into a series. So, if you liked this, you might like that too! I've also got a Symbra AU (where Overwatch never got started) in the works right now, and a bunch others planned too! But I want to get one done, first, so I'm not splitting my attention too many places.
> 
> Also, for those who _have_ read that Symbra fic (Streets of an Orphaned World), yes, this is the same Hawk-i. Of course, in this world, Overwatch existed and softened the blow on Omnics, so he got to keep his practice and remain a doctor, and managed to keep his good humour, too! Not that the AU Hawk-i isn't funny, I mean, he is, but he's a lot darker about it. Apparently getting thrown out of your whole life because of essentially racists will do that to a man. Go figure, huh?
> 
> Anyway, I've probably rambled enough - thank you, folks! Have fun out there!


End file.
